Vale From Another World
by Battlefield101
Summary: In an alternate universe of Remnant, everything looks like something from the 1940s. Mistral resembles the United State's, Vacuo as Britain, Atlas as Russia and last but not least, Vale, as German/Austria. When an experiment in teleportation goes wrong the Vales of each world switch. What will happen to Remnant?
1. Timeline

[So I'm kind-of redoing the whole story. Mainly because I didn't like the way it was going and how it was kind of rushed. Thanks for understanding.]

May 5, 1914 - General Secretary Boris Sokolov is shot and killed by a Valerian tourist.

May 6, 1914 - Altas declares war on Vale, Mistral and Vacuo remian neutral.

December 24, 1914 - A Christmas truse betren Vale and Altas.

February 16, 1915 - Vacuo military execute 6 unarmed prisoners from Altas in the "St. Valentine's Day massacre", Altas declares war on Vacuo shortly after.

February 18, 1915 - Mistral joins the war on Altas' side.

May 30, 1916 - The first use of Chlorine Gas in battle by the Valerian Army agents the Mistral 'Doughboys' to devastating results.

July 7, 1916 - The first tank is used by Mistral at the Battle of the Rine. The gas mask is invented.

October 4, 1916 - The first use of planes in combat by Vacuo.

December 24, 1918 - The Great War ends, war reparations split equally between each country.

January 6, 1919 - The Book of the Rule's of War is published.

1919-1930 - Nothing of interest happens

April 28, 1930 - Katyusha Vasiliev is the new General Secretary of Altas.

June 3, 1931 - Hans Friedrich is elected as Chansler of Vale. Hans and Katyusha meet for the first time.

November 6, 1932 - Element 92 aka Uranium is discovered in Altas

November 21, 1935 - James Woods is elected as president of Mistral

December 1, 1935 - King Mark III Dies of natural causes, King James I is the new King of Vacuo.

1935-1938 - Nothing of interest happens.

March 20, 1938 - The Chernobyl Nuclear Power Plant begins construction

July 4, 1940 - The Chernobyl Nuclear Power Plant is opened in Altas, the first of it's kind.

September 24, 1940 - The Three Mile Island Nuclear Power Plant begins construction in Mistral.

December 2, 1940 - Miners find something strange in Mine 2-B,


	2. Chapter 2

Date-December 2, 1943

Location-Czechoslovakian Mountain Range, Atlas

Time-1300 Hours

POV- Josef Yetlovich, Commissar of the Atleaian Home Guard Force

I was guarding the entry of the mine and freezing my ass off since it was the middle of winter in the Czechoslovakian Mountain Range. A soldier runs out of the mine with a bag "Comrade Yetlovich! the miners fond something that you need to see!" He gave me the bag. "What's in it?" "Open it." I opened the bag and poured its contents in my hand. A blue crystal fell into my opened pam. "What is it, sir?" the man asked. "No clue, book me a plane to Moscow." "Yes, sir!" he ran to the connections shack. '_Moscow would be interested in this._'

Date-December 2, 1943

Location-General Secretary's Study-Moscow, Atlas

Time-1330 Hours

POV-Katyusha Vasiliev, General Secretary of Atlas

I was napping on my couch in my personal quarters when a knock on the door awoke me. "Go away," I said sleepily. The knocking came again, this time louder, "I said go away." I said again but louder, then Agan, the Knocking this time I was fully awake. "Who dares interrupt my dreams!?" I barked "General Secretary, Commissar Josef Yetlovich of the Atleaian Home Guard Force wishes to speak to you." One of my guards said. "...Why does he want to see me?" I asked bitterly. "One of the miners under his watch found something strange." the guard said. "Sead him in," I replied. Commissar Vasiliev walked in with a small bag in hand. "This better be worth waking me up or else." I said angerly, "It is General Secretary, look in the bag" He handed me the bag and told me to open it and reach inside. I did and poured out a blue crystal that felt wet and yet it was dry. "What is this?" I asked no one in particular. "We do not know, General Secretary," I walked to my decked and sat down, "What are you doing?" Josif asked, "Writing a letter to someone, your excused." I replied. He walked out and he closed the door. Looking at the circle I wanted to see how strong it was. It snapped as soon as pressure was put upon it. "Interesting," I said to myself.

Date-December 5,1943

Location-Chancellors Office-Berlin, Vale

Time-1200 Hours

POV-Hans Friedrich, Chancellor of Vale

I was doing some paperwork when one of my guards entered my camber with a letter in hand. "A message from Moscow, sir." He put the letter on my desk "Thank you, head back to your post," he saluted and left. Opening the letter I saw that it was from Katyusha, "From Katyusha eh? What does she want?" I said to myself and opened the letter.

_Dear Hans Friedrich,_

_One of the miners in the Czechoslovakian Mountain Range Mine 2-B frowned something of witch Intrigue's me. I call it "Dust" because of how easy it is to break. It has a sea blue color and it feels wet, but yet it is dry. It is notable that Mine 2-B was where we found Uranium, It might be a product of Uranium. I have arranged a plane to pick you up at 13:30 on December 5th at your personal Runway. After Their, a car will pick you up and take you to Moscow, See you soon._

_Love, Katyusha Vasiliev_

I dropped the letter and put on my Trench coat and Ushanka. "Marget, I need a car," I told my secretary. "Yes, sir. Where do you need to go." "My personal runway," I said as I walked into the cold waiting for my car.

Date-December 5, 1943

Location-Chancellor's Personal Runway-Berlin, Vale

Time-1330 Hours

POV-Hans Friedrich, Chancellor of Vale

The Atleaian C-47 was already on the runway when I arrived. Stepping out of my car I was greeted by an Atlantan soldier who escorted me to the plane. Sitting down I peppered myself for the hour-long flight to Moscow. The plane lifted up into the air as I saw my country from the air, then the sea. I was tired so I decided to have a nap.

Date-December 5, 1943

Location-General Secretary's Study-Moscow, Altas

Time-1450 Hours

POV-Katyusha Vasiliev, General Secretary of Altas

I was in my study when someone knocked on my door "Come in." I answered. The door opened and footsteps followed. "You wanted to talk to me?" said a voice "Ah, Hans, Yes about the 'Dust'" I said. "Is this it?" Hans asked pointing at the (Now broken) Dust fragment. "Looks nice," He said looking at the gemstone. "But you're more beautiful." I blushed at his statement. It was known that me and Hans wherein a relationship. "But in seriousness what do you think about the Dust?" Hans looked at the Dust fragment and shook his head. "I don't know, Have you found any other fragments of Dust yet?" "No, but we have been looking for more." We walked out to the gardens of the Kremlin, which had a nice view of Moscow. We were flanked by our guards (Who were talking with each over) Hans kissed my check and said: "I love you." "I love you too." I replied. All of a sudden the planet began to shake. "Earthquake! Heads Down!" someone shouted. Then the most unholy sound pierced my eardrums, covering my ears didn't stop the nose. soon the earth stops shaking and the nose stop. "What the hell?"


	3. Chapter 3

Date - December 5

Location - City of Vale, Remnant

Time - 2:30 PM

POV - None

The citizens of the city wherein full-on panic mode as they had no idea what happened. The police tried to calm the people down. Team RWBY was one of those though who kept their cool. "Professor Ozpin! what happened." Asked Ruby Rose. "I don't know," he answered. "we know that an earthquake of huge magnitude hit us." Yang wasn't paying much attention as she was looking out into the sea and saw a strange looking ship out in the bay.

"Hey, guys, what type of ship is that?" Yang asked as her team looked out into the bay to see the strange ship. "Humm, Team RWBY, you and Team JNPR to make contact with the ship. "Yes, Sir!" Team RWBY said in unison and ran out of Opzin's office. "I do hope they're friendly."

Date - December 5, 1943

Location - USS Fletcher (DD-445)-Wurzburg Bay, Vale

Time - 1435 Hours

POV - James Reed, AA Gunner on USS Fletcher

My vision returned from black for me to had my face down on the deck. I got up from the floor and looked to my friend Luke and helped him up. "What the hell happened?" I asked him "No fucking clue." he answered "All Hands! Battlestations!" We grabbed our helmets and got on our Bofors 40mm AA gun. I saw the First Mate came running down the walkway "Hey, What's going on?" I asked him. "The Bismark disappeared," he answered. We were training with the Kriegsmarine, manly with the battleship Bismark, doing war games. "What do you mean 'The Bismark Disappeared'?" My friend asked, "It means that the Battleship Bismark of the Famed Kriegsmarine disappeared of the fucking radar!" The First Mate yelled at my friend. "Oh, shit that's bad."

Date - December 5, 1943

Location - Chancellors Office-Berlin, Vale

Time - 1430 Hours

POV - Hans Friedrich, Chancellor of Vale

I woke up with a headake. holding my head I tried to remember what happened. I opened my eyes to find myself in my office. Wait, I was in Atlas. What is going on here!

_Nock, Nock, Nock_

"Come in," I answered. An SS Officer walked in. "Herr Chancellor, something happened," he said simply. "Is this about the earthquake?" I asked. "Yes and No, Yes because the earthquake did some damage to the harbor and you and your guards teleported here from Atlas, and no because an observation post on the cost saw an unidentified flying object." I raised my brow "What do you mean 'Unidentified flying object'?" "I can not describe it. But it's heading towards us." "Send a message to the Luftwaffe, tell them to intercept the UFO and bring it to Berlin with the occupants, ALIVE." 'YES SIR" the SS Officer said. "This day is getting weirder and weirder..."

Date - December 5, 1943

Location-Luftwaffe Airbase - Vale Countryside

Time - 1440 Hours

POV-Friedrich Weber, Messerschmitt BF-109E-4 Pilot

I walked to my Aircraft with my commander, "Don't shoot unless they shoot you first, got that?" he explained. "Yes, Sir!" I replied. Climbing into my plane, the ground crew gave the thumbs up. My plane round onto the runway and I speed up and soon I was airborne.

About 3 minutes later I saw a strange aircraft flying towards the airfield.

"What the?" I said as I saw the thing move across the sky, I head towards it and I and the pilot locked eyes. His face showed confusion just as my own face. The pilot messed with something then my radio came to life "Who is this?" asked the pilot. "This is Friedrich Weber of the Luftwaffe! You are in restricted Airspace. Follow me and don't do anything funny." the pilot complied and followed me. "What type of Aircraft are you? You don't look like anything I've ever seen." "My aircraft is called the Messerschmitt BF-109E-4," I stated, "Messerschmitt being the maker and E-4 being the model, the 4th of E-class 109's." I finished. "Interesting." the pilot said.

Minutes later we saw the airfield and I prepared to land. "I'll land first then you. Understand?" I asked "Wilco." he replied. My landing gears touched the concrete runway, the 109 came to a complete stop and I the thing land. The two jet engines the thing turned and 90 degrees and it slowly came to the grand. Airbase personnel came out with FG42's and took positions around the thing. the door opened and a man in military-like uniform came out. He looked around the place. "Greetings," he said.

Date - December 5

Location - Unkown Airbase, Vale

Time - 2:50

POV - James Ironwood, General of the Atleaian Military

As the Bullhead landed I heard shouting from outside.

"MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!"

"TAKE COVER!"

"GET READY!"

The side door opened and I stepped out. In front of me where men in blue uniforms holding a strange weapon. "Greeting," I said to them. A man who looked like an officer walked up to me and held out his hand. "My name is Wolfgang Koch, an officer in the Valerian Luftwaffe. And you are?" Officer Koch asked me. How did this man not know who I was? "I'm General James Ironwood of the Atleaian Military." Wolfgang looked at me like I was an idiot. "Atlas doesn't have a General by the name of 'James Ironwood' If anything you look more like a general from Mistral." I felt insulted. "MISTRAL? MISTRAL!? THAT COUNTR DOSEN'T EVEN HAVE A MILITARY!" I yelled at him. "Mistral...Doesn't...Have... A..." Then he started laughing at me. Soon Wolfgang composed himself. "To my knowledge, Mistral has one of the largest militaries of the four countries." "HOW!" I asked "There Armed forces combined is 10,620,000 men strong," It soon became clear that there weren't on there world anymore or we went on ours. "No matter, You have a meeting with Herr Chancellor."


	4. Chapter 4

Date - December 5, 1943

Location - Chancellors Office, Berlin, Vale

Time - 1500

POV - Hans Friedrick, Chancellor of Vale

I looked at the occupant of the UFO. He claims to be James Ironwood, a general in the Atleain Military. "Plase, sit down Mr. Ironwood, we have a lot to discuss." He did as he was asked and sat down in the chair in front of me. "Now Mr. Ironwood you claim to be a general in the Atleain Military, is that correct?" I asked "I am, yes" he replied. "Even though Atlas never had a general by that name?" Ironwood stud up in anger "ARE YOU STUPID?" "Is that a threat, Mr. Ironwood?" I asked back "Cause if it is then I have no choice but to-" Ironwood cut me off. "You can't send me to prison! Who will protect you from Grimm?" Grimm? "Whats a Grimm?" I asked simply. "Whats...A...Grimm? WHO DON'T KNOW WHAT A GRIMM IS? HOW ARE YOU A LEADER OF VALE IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT A GRIMM IS!?" I had enough of this mans bullshit. "GUARDS! send him to the Auschwitz Mental Word, he's curly insane." Ironwood started to ramble on "THE GRIMM ARE GONNA GET YOU!" and "YOU KINGDOM IS DOOMED!" while my Guards pulled him away. This is gonna be a long day.

Date - December 5, 1943

Location - USS Fletcher (DD-445), Wurzburg bay, Vale

Time - 1530 Hours

POV - None

The USS Fletcher was dead in the water as the crew and captain tried to make any contact with the Kriegsmarine. A crew member ran into the bridge saying that he sopped 2 skiffs heading there way. On those skiffs where 4 members of The White Fang. The leader of the group looked on at the ship. "Attack when you're in range," he said not think that this would be a big deal, boy were they wrong. One of Fang fired an RPG at the ship. It hit one of the turrets. AA gunfire erupted from the ship. Lims and bodyparts tur from the fang as they tried to retreat but they where all killed and left to be feasted on by the Seagal's.

This event started what was known as the Human-Faunus War.


End file.
